


life is short [so lets dance]

by treckett (orphan_account)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, this is a shitty killjoy au because i hate myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/treckett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What if we don't make it to a zone before dark?" Flame yelled, trying to speak over the sound of the bikes.</p><p>"Then we're fucked."  Blurry replied, not taking his eyes off the sand in front of him.</p><p>or</p><p>im sorry i wrote this but then again im not</p>
            </blockquote>





	life is short [so lets dance]

**Author's Note:**

> my gay emo hands......created this monster. i sat down and wrote this for like hours and didn't end up finishing it, so i scrapped the end. this isnt like a "completed work" but ill probably write more in the future.

"To your left, B!" Flame rang out, quickly shooting the drac coming up behind him. Blurry's reflexes were quick, the drac was down in record speed, but they appreciated the warning.

"I think that's all of them." Flame panted, taking a seat against his bike.

"Yeah, looks about clear." Blurry took note of, glancing at Flame. They were both worn out, all the nights of not eating slowly, but surely, catching up to the them.

"What now? You're almost out of gas, and the sun is setting." Flame pointed out, shutting his eyes and facing the sky.

"We should leave this zone, there's no way that Korse doesn't have any tracking shit on those dracs." Blurry replied, putting their mask back on and the gun in its holster. Flame followed suit, mimicking Blurry's movements. The rumble of the bikes quickly started up, and they were off.

"What if we don't make it to a zone before dark?" Flame yelled, trying to speak over the sound of the sound of the bikes.

"Then we're fucked." Blurry replied, not taking his eyes off the sand in front of him.

 

Their two person group did have some sort of dynamic. They called themselves the Zone Rats, mainly because they never stayed in one place for two long. Blurry was mainly the leader, and Flame had one hell of skill with guns. When they first left that hell behind, and all its shitty pills, they vowed to stick together. Their family was gone, they were all they had. 

They had established their names soon after, Flame and Blurryface, pretty simple. People who ever came across them always asked why Flame had such a simple name and Blurry didn’t, but he would only smile. People also knew that asked them about their past would get a hand on your throat and a threat so clear you'd never forget. Messing with this group was a bad idea, they were more than what met the eye.

When the Blurry's bike did run out of gas, they both stopped. There was no sign of life anywhere, not that there would be.

"We just have to sleep here, huh." Flame chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess. We'll walk tomorrow." Blurry sighed, looking up at the moon above. It was silent for a few moments, until Blurry said something that made Flame shoot up from his spot in the sand.

"What if we don’t make it? What if we don’t wake up tomorrow?" Blurry wondered, still leaning against their bike. Flame was almost speechless. He had never heard anything like this come out of their mouth, they were always the one to keep a positive outlook on this whole thing. Without Blurry, Flame would've given up a long time ago.

"Don’t talk like that, we'll get out of thi-" Flame started to say, but Blurry interrupted with an outburst.

"But what if we don't, Josh!" Blurry screamed their voice breaking. Blurry and Flame never called each other their names anymore, something's wrong.

"I miss life before BLi. I just want things to go back. I miss my family, I miss food, I miss having a bed!" Blurry dryly laughed, a couple tears escaping their eyes. Blurry's body crumpled against their bike, all this pent up emotion coming out at once.

"We'll make it, we left for a reason. We left to live our lives, we left to be free, we can do this." Flame said strongly, not letting doubt seep into his voice. He had these thoughts sometimes too, he understood. 

"We're going to wake up tomorrow, we're going to fine food and gas, and we’re going to live. Got it?" Flame said, looking at Blurry for some sort of confirmation. They just nodded, a small smile gracing their lips in the process.

 

As the sun started to come up, Flame almost missed the sound if his alarm and his mother yelling at him to wake up. He saw something, or somebody, in the distance, he was hoping it was somebody who could help. He walked closer to get a closer look, and that’s when he saw the all-white clothes.

"Shit!" Flame hissed, and he started to shake Blurry awake.

"What's going on?" Blurry asked, his voice still laced with sleep.

"There's dracs in the distance, we gotta go. Now." Flame rushed out, and got to his feet.

"You go ahead of me, okay? I'll take care of this." Blurry replied, his body more alert.

"Dude, you can't handle all those dracs at once! You'll get killed!" Flame screamed, regretting it immediately. The dracs looked over at them, and the rushed to where they both stood. Flame started to say sorry, but Blurry yelled back at him.

"Take your bike! Don't stop until you see people, I'll be fine. " Blurry yelled, and they grabbed their gun from their waist. 

"Do you have a fucking death wish?" Flame retorted, not believing his ears. He got on his bike anyway, he trusted Blurry. 

"Ride! Trust me, Flame, see you soon!" Blurry yelled, and Flame started his bike, starting to speed off.

"If you don't make it, I don't either! Flame yelled, glancing back to see dracs dropping, one by one. Blurry looked up, and nodded. 

"Come on, you know me! I'd go out in more glory than this! You better be alive next time I see you!" He distantly heard Blurry scream, and it brought a smile to his face. He could also hear them singing, a song that sounded more like a battle cry than anything. He wished he could hear that voice forever. He put a two finger salute in the sky, and he looked back and saw Blurry do it back.

He faced the sand for the thousandth time and sped up his bike. He glanced back one more time, but didn't see Blurry's yellow mask, all he saw was the same white he never wanted to look at again. Flame forced himself to look forward, not back. Blurry's words echoed in his head, and he did everything in his power to believe them.

"See you soon." Flame muttered to himself, forcing his emotions to subside. Life in the zones wasn't perfect, but it was the only life they had.

 

Flame didn’t know how long he'd been on his bike, but every thought had somehow made it’s way back to Blurry. He was telling himself not to worry, but Blurry was all he had, he needed him to be okay.

"I shouldn't have left him there." Had been a recurring thought, because it was true. He didn’t know what he was thinking, hell, he didn’t know what Blurry was thinking. Being alone had let the guilt set in, and he didn't even know where he was anymore. He didn’t want to die out in this sand, all alone, that's not how he wanted to go. 

"What am I even doing anymore, it's no use." He said to himself, the roar of the bike drowning out his voice. He didn’t want to give up, but the last thing he heard Blurry say was echoing in his mind. He and Blurry had worked so hard for the bikes, the hair dye, everything, he didn’t want that work to go to waste. He didn’t know where he was, or where he was going, but he knew he had to find people, he had an order. He'd never defy Blurry's orders, so now was not the time.

Buildings stand out against the sand, that was the point. They were usually spray painted with symbols or names of the people that had passed through, leaving something behind for whoever to see it. At that moment, Flame wished he had some spray-paint. He pulled up the building and parked his bike, making sure to take the keys with him.

"I need food, water, and gas." Flame said mentally giving himself a checklist. As he walked it, he was surprised to see the refrigerated part of the store still working. Does that mean there's power over here? Is this building new? Questions filled his head, but he focused on getting what he needed and leaving, fast. He scanned the aisles for cans, or anything that wouldn’t go bad after a while. He found Power Pup, which he and Blurry both hated with a passion, but he grabbed enough for two people, just in case. He passed by paint, and he gabbred some in red and black, you know, for future use. He found gas cans towards the back of the store, and he almost started thanking the god he didn't believe in that it was there. He grabbed as much as he could, and headed back to the door. 

"Guess the water can wait." Flame thought as he put the gas in his bike. He put the food and rest of the gas in the bag on his bike, and he was off into the endless desert once more, feeling a little more hopeful than before. Now all he needed was his partner in crime, and he was set.

**Author's Note:**

> im......sorry. i dont even know what im doing at this point. I didnt really proofread this so please yell @ me in the comments for my horrible spelling/grammar


End file.
